Numb
by Dark Phoenix 13X
Summary: After Charlie organized and executed the risky rescue of Bass and Conner from New Vegas and even secured the loot of diamonds to pay for Duncan's men, Monroe confronts her...


**Title**: Numb (Revolution)

**Summary**: After Charlie organized and executed the risky rescue of Bass and Conner from New Vegas and even secured the loot of diamonds to pay for Duncan's men, Monroe confronts her...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolution or its characters, probably never will.

**Pairing:** Charlie/Bass (Charloe)

* * *

Charlie was cleaning her dagger as Sebastian Monroe approached her.

"You're damn reckless and stupid to do what you did, you know that?" Bass questioned her.

Charlie looked away from her dagger to glance at him before returning to her weapon cleaning. "I did what I had to do. We're gonna lose this fight with the Patriots, but without you I doubts we can actually muster up much of a fight."

Bass looked at her strangely, "We're not going to lose Charlotte." He stated.

Charlie stopped cleaning and looked him in the eyes, "Even with the men we've acquired we're way outnumbered and we don't have the people behind us. They're all brainwashed by the Patriots. We're gonna lose."

"We're not." Bass stated, "Miles and I created a Republic with just the two of us that ran just fine until you and Miles opposed me. With all of us together the Patriots are going down."

"That's different, Monroe Republic wasn't loved. It was feared. These Patriots are loved. Even if we win we would be hated by the people for taking their beloved saviors away." Charlie rebutted.

"You're wrong Charlotte. The truth about the Patriots is going to come out and the people will want to oppose them." Monroe stated.

Charlie felt a shiver down her spine as she realized Monroe actually believed that and that they had a chance to win. "Whatever, I guess we'll see how it all plays out when it does. 'Cause I'm gonna go down swinging."

"You're not going to go down, is that why you did this rescue Charlotte? You've got some kind of death wish?" Bass inquired.

Charlie laughed, but it was a humorless laugh. "I think to have a death wish I'd actually have to want something. I don't. I don't care about the Patriots, this fight, the people on the continent. I don't care about any of them. All I care about is keeping my family safe."

Monroe looked at her, his thoughts going a mile a minute. _She becoming like Miles was, How I… _"You can't let yourself become this lost. You have to face your feelings, your pain if you want to move past it."

"My pain?" Charlie questioned and while getting to her feet, "what would you know about that? Do you know how I watched my father die, I watched Danny die, I watched Nora die. I'm sick of watching people I care about die!" She paused, some rational thoughts entering her mind, "I'm not doing this." She told him and turned around ready to walk away only to have Monroe grab her arm and spun her around so she's in his arms their head not far apart as he looked into her eyes.

"I've watched people I care about die as well and it made me shut everyone out except the connections I had already made and that only left Miles. Miles was lost as well but we has each other and that was enough for me. Then Miles left and I became more unstable than I already was. The Patriots then took away my home and I became nothing but a drunk in a whorehouse that knew how to fight. You found me and even thought you tried to kill me you didn't and you've started to change me. I saved you when I didn't have to, I even helped to save your grandfather when I didn't have to. Because of you Miles helped me find my son." Monroe told her, before taking breath and letting go of her shoulder to run the hand through his head. "I'm not very good at this stuff Charlotte, this soft emotional crap. But I know letting yourself feel only fear and anger that helped you survive in this world is what will make you into something do no not want to be."

Charlie was looking at him with wide eyes, never had she seen this side of Sebastian Monroe so openly. Sure she knew it existed since she's seen glimpses of that side every now and then. But to actually experience it, was unreal. He was still looking at her she realized and before her brain could kick back in her feelings were running rampant. Before she realized what she had done and was still doing, she was pressing her lips to Monroe's and kissing him with every pent up emotion she'd been suppressing. She felt a stiff body against hers, lips that were equally unresponsive and she was about to pull back, her brain almost able to make her think questions as to what the hell she was doing when Monroe did respond. She immediately deepened the kiss to which he forced his tongue into her mouth meeting hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck wanting more of him.

When they began to thug on each other's clothes her brain finally kicked and she stepped back away from him. She could see the desire, lust and something else in his eyes and before her brain could win out again feelings took over and she back at him.

As clothes began to leave their bodies and they made their way to his tent they continued to kiss and roam their hands over each other's bodies. When they were in the tent he was already on top of her, their upper clothing already gone and some of the lower clothes as well. Monroe paused then making her look at him with a puzzlement. "You sure Charlotte?" he inquired.

Charlie was never more sure of anything else in that moment. It just felt right, she wanted Monroe. Yes there were issues, deep issues to address. But that would be for later. Right now she just wanted him. Actually wanted him, not just someone to relieve a scratch. She rolled them around and attacked his mouth, "I'm sure, now shut up." She instructed him after relieving herself of the last bit of clothing she had been wearing. She kissed him again and could feel when his own brain had shut up and another part of him took over. He rolled them back over so he was on top again. He removed the last bit of clothing he had been wearing and then came back down her kissing her as she gasped when he entered her.

* * *

She had no idea how long they had been in this tent together. No freaking idea how much time had been spent. Hours for sure. This man a stamina that none of her other lover had had. And she liked it. Liked him, that thought scared her and there was even a part of her that was angry at her for it. But right now she did not care. She was exhausted and for once not just physically, but emotionally as well. It felt good where her last thoughts as she fell asleep in Sebastian Monroe's arms.

_~fin~_


End file.
